Lie to a Bleach
by urufushinigami
Summary: Emily is in a car crash caused by a hollow and is stuck in Japan. How do the shinigami deal with one of the world's best detectives when he tries to figure out the cause? Why does Aizen decide to lead an attack now? And what does this all have to do with how Toshiro was killed before becoming a shinigami? Before winter war. T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1 The Accedent

**Lie to me/bleach crossover**

** Hey this is urufushinigami with my ****_first story ever_****! *fan girl scream* since this is my first story please no flames, constructive criticism would be appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Lie to me –not yet -just you wait! Mwah ha ha!**

_'thoughts'_

**'Zampacto talking'**

**"_japanese_"**

"english"

**Prolouge **

"Hey dad!" called an ecstatic Emily as she slung her book bag onto a chair.

"Whateveritisno." Dr. Lightman slurred, tired and still doing paper work, the copycat case he was working on was pulling him in all directions.

"How do you know I want something?" Emily asked

"You said 'dad' in a higher pitch than you said 'hey'" Lightman answered mater-of-factly

"So my friend, you know Rin, she was going to japan for Christmas break to see family and wanted to know if I could come to. We will be at her uncle's house and we'll do – stuff." Emily finished not knowing exactly what they would be doing and ignoring her dad's previous answer.

"What is stuff? And ask someone to run a police report on her uncle …and aunt …and anyone else in that house." Lightman said.

"So, is that a yes? And she doesn't have an aunt; she was killed in some accident. There will be two girls a little younger than me and an older high schooler." She answered.

"A he or a she?"

"I said girls."

"The high schooler."

"I have the right to remain silent."

"That means boy … no."

"-but you know I could learn a lot of useful things about the Japanese culture."

"You would only need to know about the Japanese culture if you were going there and I am telling you, you can't go so, no, you can't go."

"Dad, you're not making much sense."

"Maybe he needs some coffee." Foster said entering the room with a candy bar in one hand and a mug in the other. She sets the mug down on Lightman's desk and continues to chew on the candy bar and talk at the same time. "I think it would be a great experience and it would be rude to turn a friend down after she made such an offer."

"Thanks for agreeing with me." Lightman said sarcastically rubbing his temple.

"Yeah dad! Come-on, what if you got a case in japan?"

"I work in America, the answer is no, I don't want you living with two men for …how long will you be gone for?"

"Dad, I said he has two daughters, and he owns a clinic, someone who works as a doctor has to be refined and respectable you're a doctor too not the same doctor but still."

"Let me do my paperwork in peace and I'll think about it, go do your homework or something." He used his hand to wave her off and Emily's face turned red with frustration.

"Oh, wow my father, the notorious Dr. Lightman is contemplating letting his daughter be a teenage girl." Emily said rolling her eyes.

Emily left the room and foster looked to her boss, Cal Lightman who had turned to his paperwork. She sighed then opened her mouth to speak "I think that this would be a great opportunity for her … Japan can be quite beautiful, you know"

"Yes but we, the lucky few who work at the Lightman industries get to hear the darker –less beautiful side of things, wait, why are you on her side?"

"Because I agree with her" Foster answered simply.

"And not your boss?"

"No."

With a sigh Lightman turned back to his paperwork and Foster left the room with a smile. It might not seem that way, but she had won.

**The next morning**

"He said yes!" An ecstatic voice screamed across the hallway at school.

Everyone in the hallway turned to see Emily with a wide grin on her face. Emily was the type to smile a** lot**, but it was to cover her worry, of her parents' divorce, of her dad's job as a deception expert, of everything. Now Rin is an entirely different story. With her long black hair and ivory skin she was beautiful and she was always smiling a true smile –something Emily had learned to pick up from her father. When things got too hard in her home life Emily found refuge in her school life where Rin would always be there smiling with no worries of murder and assault unlike Emily. But unlike her friend Emily was smart and strong and she didn't crack under pressure she was the friend Rin needed when she people took advantage of her cluelessness. The two had relied on each other for sanity since kindergarten. Now that they are in high school things are easier and they have more friends but they are still incredibly close yet all this time Emily had never gone to Rin's hometown in Japan, Karakura town. Now she had the chance.

"Oh, yay! I haven't seen my cousins in such a long time too it will be fun to introduce them to you." Rin chattered as she ran to meet Emily "I can't wait for Christmas break!"

"Yes, two weeks away!" Emily replied excitedly

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Emily opened her eyes slowly. What had happened? Where was she? _Oh yeah, I'm in Japan, riding in a taxi to go to my friend's cousin's house. Then, how did I end up on the ground and where is my friend, Rin right? Yeah, that's her name, where is she? _Emily looked to her right relieved to see her friend's body lying next to her

"Hey Rin, do you know what just happened? Rin? Rin? R…" Emily was cut off by screaming. She turned the other way to see a man,_ he was the cabdriver right?_ _But something is wrong, his arm. Where is it?_

Her head hurt as fear crept over her body. She couldn't move. All she could do is scream for help as the cabdriver slowly stopped moving. Why wasn't anyone helping? Could anyone hear her? Her vision started fading as feeling left her body, but she managed to stay conscious just long enough to hear someone yell.

_**"Ichigo! Come over here!"**_

"Help… help Rin…" then she could hear no more.

**SOOOOOO**

**Me: Was it good? ****I totally hope so! I'm a huge fan of Bleach and Lie to me so I hoped I did the characters justice! Don't worry Bleach fans. Ichigo and the gang will show up soon! I just needed to set up the story. If you have any ideas feel free to comment! Please do! I'm begging you!**

**Ichigo: My Dad? Refined and respectable? Thats a joke.**

**Me: Yes, I know. If anyone didn't get it Rin's cousins are the Kurosaki family.**

**I'll set up a poll to see wich way you want this story to go. If I get enugh votes by the 17th then I'll close the poll and wright chapter 1 so vote plz :3?**


	2. Chapter 2 The Stage is Set

**yeah I know this is a litle early -and short- but I realy like this story and I'm having fun with it.**

Emily's eyes opened as she felt feeling return to her body. There was a ringing that filled her ears and she half expected to be lying on concrete with Rin next to her, but she was on a bed in a room with blue painted walls and green curtains. There was something constricting her movements then she looked down to see bandages. _Where am I? and if she was here, where was Rin?_ Emily laid there for a little while as the ringing slowly stopped and after a little while she could hear again. It sounded like someone was arguing but she couldn't make out the words. The voices briefly got louder as the door to her room was opened, then closed behind a teenager with bright orange hair.

**"Oh! Your awake." **the strange boy said smiling.

"Uh… I don't speak Japanese." Emily sighed.

"Um, well my English is bad. I only know what I l-learns at school."

"Good enough, I just need to know where Rin is." Emily began to worry when she saw the teenager immediately recognize the name then start to get nervous, really nervous. He started checking random medical equipment that she doubted he actually knew how to use.

"I'm sure you're really tired-,"

_He was avoiding the question!_

"No, don't tell me! She can't be!" Emily paled as she came to

"Wait I never said -," It was too late. The fear of losing her closest friend pumped adrenalin throughout her body and she was up and out the door in seconds ignoring the pain from various broken bones. It didn't even take a moment for her to decide to follow the sound of the argument she had heard earlier.

As Emily neared the door she was able to make out what the voices where saying, but just barely.

**"She's the – one" **

_The _what _one? The only one? The only one who survived!?_

"No!" Emily screamed. The pain, the worry, the despair, it all just piled up as she turned and ran another direction. She had to find Rin. She _had _to.

"Wait, Miss!" the redheaded teenager called after her as she ran past him.

She thought she heard a sound behind a different door so she ran to it, "Rin!"

Emily stopped dead after flinging the door open. Rin wasn't in the room but, instead it was filled with people some in weird black clothes with swords strapped to their sides.

"What's-," the redheaded boy appeared by her side out of nowhere and pushed her inside the room. He closed the door and turned off the light.

"Kurosaki –," someone began.

"Urosai," the redhead answered.

**"Listen officer –,"**

**"She is the only witness that can answer questions!"**

**"She still hasn't recovered!"**

**"Then who was that screaming?"**

**"Even if she can move, we don't know her mental state. The accident she was in could have been very traumatizing"**

_What the hell?_

When the two men left the redhead turned on the light. "Are you alright?"

"Where is Rin, who are you, who are they, and who were they?" Emily gestured from the small crowd in the room to the door where the voices came from.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo, although I should probably say it the other way around if I'm speaking in English,"

Before she could think Emily reached out her hand and slapped the redhead.

"Cut the crap, is Rin dead or not. Tell me, because I can't take it." Emily felt the adrenalin leave her body as her legs gave out and her vision blur. "I can't take it not knowing."

"She's alive, but in critical condition. She had slipped into a coma during the night and was sent to a hospital." Ichigo sighed as he spoke to her, and then he turned to his friends, **"I'll take her back to her bed."**

**"Poor girl"** a short girl with black hair sighed

**"She's foreign?" **a tall boy with black hair and glasses asked.

**"Yeah,"** Ichigo answered standing up and making his way out the door.

"I was supposed to call my dad." Emily whimpered in Ichigo's arms.

"If you want I will call the dad"

"You mean my dad?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That would be nice. Just be careful, he will probably record the call and get his company to look over it then come over here with undercover FBI agents."

"What?"

"My dad takes jobs from the FBI. He gets paid to read expressions and find out secrets."

Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card.

"Here"

Ichigo slowly opened the door to her room and laid Emily down as she slowly fell into a deep sleep. Her father read expressions and found out secrets for living. The next few days would be interesting.

**Ichigo: "The next few days would be interesting."? That's the understatement of the year!**

**Me: shut up! It's what I came up with.**

**Ichigo: this story is way to OOC! I am way cooler in real life!**

**Emily: You know, if you keep complaining the author will do something mean to you, strawberry-kun.**

**Ichigo: who told you about that?**

**Me: That's what you get for saying my story was OOC!**

**Review please**

**Thanks to Chaos-Guard, HolyHapyness1230, and A Natsume Yuujinchou lover for your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Her Father

**Hi ya'll**

**This is Urufushinigami with chapter 2 of lie to a shinigami, or is it chapter 3? The labels are kind of messed up so let's just say chapter 3!**

**Ichigo: you're such an idiot**

**Me: STFU! Just say the stupid disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: fine! Urufushinigami does not own bleach or Lie to me and thank god she doesn't because then she would be making me-**

**Me: enjoy the story!**

**Ichigo: Hey! I wasn't finished**

…

"LOKER!"

"What?" Loker asked his infuriated boss.

"Voice monitor, NOW!" Lightman snapped. "You should also record this."

"Wh-whats going on?"

"We got a call from the man who has Emily." Foster answered for the over protective idiot who was shouting out orders.

"Has? Are we talking ransom?"

"Maybe."

"Someone gen Reynolds on the phone!" Lightman called.

"He's pretty worked up" Loker observed then louder he said, "I don't think he'll have time to get here, I could Skype him."

"Good, do that, once that is set up send the jackass through."

No one question who the "jackass" was although the mentioned had no idea he had causes such a ruckus in the Lightman industries. As far as he knew he was on hold, for a really, really long time.

As soon as everything was set up Lightman yelled "Put him through …"

"Uh… hello?" Ichigo said tentively.

"Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo"

"And I'm Cal Lightman, now if memory serves correctly you where one of the people my daughter was to be staying with. As soon as she got to you house she was going to call me but I never received that call. Can you tell me why?" Lightman asked pacing.

"Uh, well, you see, um, sir, uh," Ichigo didn't know why but this man really intimidated him. He should be a thousand times stronger than him so why was he so scared? "The cab she was in, well, there was a bad crash,"

Torres put her hand to her mouth while foster paled. Lightman felt feat rise in his chest but quickly pushed it away. He couldn't let that cloud his vision he still had plenty of enemies and this kid could be working for one of them. He needed to keep a cool head. "And?"

"She was sent to our clinic as well as my cousin. The driver was died. She is resting now but she told me to call you. She has a broken arm and third degree burns. Rin broke her back and we send her to another hospital when she went into a coma."

"As soon as she is well enough travel you will send her back home?" Lightman asked ignoring Ichigo's bad English.

"Well, us would be doing that but the accident wasn't… normal."

"Mickey mouse coulda told you that" Reynolds said from the computer.

"Huh? Who was that?"

"No one," Lightman answered.

_Damn_ Ichigo thought _this guy's not gona let me off easy. I have a bad feeling this will get complicated._

"So," Lightman began, "what do you mean by 'not normal'?"

"The car was, well, I don't know how to describe it, but it was attacked."

Everyone in the room gasped, and Lightman pressed a button so Ichigo couldn't hear them before the discussion started.

"Attacked," Reynolds said incredulously

"By what?" Torres wondered out loud

"Did anyone else just see that on the pitch wave?" Loker asked

"But wait a minute that could only mean one thing." Foster said looking at the screen.

"He's nervous, that means this kid knows more than he's letting on, a lot more."

"I think anyone would be nervous telling a father that his daughter was in a taxi that was attacked." Torres offered.

"Not this type of nervous." Lightman said then he pressed the button starting the conversation again.

"Hello? Hello?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh,"

"What do you mean by attacked?"

_Shit! What am I gona do! The car was attacked by hollows but these people can't know that! _"The police said that there are an explosion and flying debris causes the claw mark looking scars on the car."

"Claw marks!?"

Ichigo cringed as everyone in the room caught his mistake. _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshit! Why am I so bad at this?_

"Yes but what does that have to do with my daughter not being allowed to come home." Lightman asked the very agitated Ichigo.

_If the police want to keep her here for questioning then that would prove that even the police don't believe their own cover story but then these people will look for another cause and I can't let them find out about the real one!_

"We've kept this from her but, since the driver died and my cousin is in a coma and Emily is from America they think it was a terrorist attack." Ichigo finally admitted after a long silence.

"What!" Lightman yelled, he had been trying to keep his cool but now he had lost it. "My daughter has seen the horrendous crimes those scum-bags commit. There is no way in hell that she would do something like that!"

Ichigo had seen his fair share of scumbags. There was no way this girl was one of them. "I know." He said grimly.

Did you just hear that?" Torres whispered as Lightman moved to press the button again.

"Guilt," He said. "Somehow, this accident was his fault, or at least partially and he feels bad that my daughter is being blamed... I'm going to japan."

"What about your other case?" Torres asked.

"My daughter comes first."

"You're kidding me!"

"Can't you do it?"

"No! The only thing that we have on this guy is that he's copying a murderer that lived over 300 years ago!"

"My daughter comes first!" Lightman roared.

There was a moment of silence before Lightman pressed the button to allow Ichigo to hear them again.

"You still there." He asked all previous anger gone from his voice.

"Yeah" Ichigo answered.

"Good, tell my daughter that I will be going to japan."

_You have got to be kidding me!_ Ichigo yelled in his head. "Uh… Shure."

"Thank you, good bye."

"Uh, Bai?"

Lightman hung up the phone and turned to his employees. "Looks like I'll be leaving you," he sighed.

"I'm coming too." Torres declared.

"What happened to you can't abandon you're company?"

"I never said that –exactly."

"But you were thinking it."

"You're gonna make me say this, but fine! I'm sorry, I was wrong, in the Lightman industries we all work as a team and Emily is part of that team. The safety of our team members comes first."

"No."

"Argh! You can be so difficult! Fine! I've been working like crazy lately; I'm going to take a vacation to japan. I heard that they have something called a hot sprig and it is very relaxing."

"I'm all go for a vacation." Loker said stretching, "sounds… exotic."

"Yes I think I could use one too." Foster chipped in.

"So you're just going to drop the case you are on?" Reynolds asked concerned.

"It's not like we can do anything until the police find more evidence and someone we can read" Loker said.

"And when they do?" Reynolds questioned.

"Ever heard of something called Skype? It's pretty popular."

Reynolds rolled his eyes at the comeback. "You people are crazy."

"Yes I'm sure we are." Loker sighed as an evil green cracked Torres's face.

"Maybe we should get the Police involved? I mean an American girl has been accused of terrorism."

Loker again was the first to catch on to Torres's plan "yes but I don't think that terrorism is their line of work, or at least not this type. Maybe, more like… the word is on the tip of my tongue"

Reynolds face palmed when he understood what they wanted. "No. I am not g-… I'll go take it up with my superior, someone should know about this."

"Speaking of people who should know about this," Foster looked pointedly at Lightman who was deep in thought. "Cal…"

"Yeah, I'll go call her." Lightman left to go call his ex and after he had left the other in the room slowly exited until only foster was left.

"See what a mess you made?" she sighed with a bitter sweet smile, "Emily, you better stay safe."

…

After the phone call Ichigo had gone back to the room to explain what had happened to those who waited above. No doubt Uryu and Toshiro would understand what had happened but what about the others. He barely understood what had happened himself, it had all happened so fast. Hopefully someone would have an idea of how to keep this detective guy away from the idea of hollows. Ichigo didn't have time to think about this! He had too much on his plate already with Aizen and his hollow self.

As Ichigo explained the situation to his friends even Rangiku seemed to listen at the end everyone seemed tense. Finally the silence was broken by Toshiro announcing that he would go and send a report to head-captain Yamamoto explaining what had happened. The others left too, all but Rukia. They made up various excuses but Ichigo knew that they wanted to get out to wrap their heads around today's events.

"_**Well, this will definitely make things more complicated."** _Rukia sighed after everyone had left.

"_**Yeah**_," Ichigo said absent mindedly.

"**_What's bugging you_**" she asked.

_**"Nothing**_," came the reply.

_Three, two, one _Rukia counted down in her head "_**It's just that, I can't help but feel like I could have protected her. If I had been faster than I could have reached the hollow in time to stop it from attacking the car. Ouch**_!"

Rukia pulled her fist from Ichigo's arm. "_**Siting here and moaning about it won't help anything. If things go well, her name will be cleared and then her and her father will go home.**_"

**_"Yeah, fine_**." The dejected strawberry sighed.

"_**Good, why don't we go for a walk to help you clear you head**_." Rukia suggested heading for the window. "_**Meet you outside**_!"

Ichigo stood and walked to his door. On his way out of the house Ichigo stopped by the door leading to the room Emily was in. "I'm sorry," he whispered before leaving to go with Rukia.

…

Emily slowly opened her eyes. Once again her surroundings had changed. It was dark out and the stars glistened over her head. She felt something brush her hand and looked down too see sand. She slowly got up to take in her surroundings. The night sky and sand stretched onward as for as she could see.

"Where am I?" Emily wondered out loud.

"Hueco Mundo" a velvety voice sounded behind her. Emily spun on her heel to face a tall handsome man with dark brown hair brushed back with a single strand falling over her face.

"Sounds Spanish…" Emily trailed of trying to translate from past years of Spanish class. "Means hole world right? But hole as in a hole in the ground? That's kind of cheesy."

Aizen frowned. What was she talking about? Syzel had created a translator for Japanese to English but Spanish was another language and it appeared that some of the terminology had been used to name various things in Hueco Mundo.

"So?" he asked deciding to investigate later.

"Uh…" Emily gaped for a couple of minutes before quickly closing her mouth. "Who are you? And why am I here?"

A smirk lit the man's face as he answered. "I am Aizen Sousuke. And I have a question to ask you. It would be terrible if something where to happen to that nice boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, so I suggest you answer quickly.

**You Like?**

**Ichigo: Holy crap… Aizen called me a nice boy!**

**Aizen: I was trying to prove a point.**

**Ichigo: WHAT IS AIZEN DOING HERE!?**

**Me: no one over react, it's not like he can do something when he is in my imagination.**

**Toshiro: Rain over the frosted heavens! Hyourinmaru!**

**Ichigo: Getsuga tenshou!**

**Renji: Howl! Zabimaru!**

**Matsumoto: Growl! Haineco!**

**Aizen: Pft! Bitch please, weak!**

**Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! My head!**

**Matsumoto: oops, Sorry Urufushinigami-san.**

**Ichigo: since Urufushinigami has currently stopped breathing I would like to ask you to R&R and make sure to send in any requests or ideas and Urufushinigami will try to put them in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4 deals are made

Lie to a Bleach 4

**Sorry for the delay, I was swamped with finals and I got a new 4H project consisting of caring for 50 chicks for the summer. They came a few days ago and between studying and taking care of them I have been busy. Yay 3,081 words! Hopefully that makes up for it. Yeah, the title changed. I got flames for the original, and not from one of you but a friend, in real life. Yes, believe it or not I have a life.**

**Ichigo: are you sure it's not one of your imaginary friends**

**Me: I don't have imaginary friends!**

**Ichigo: what does that make me?**

**Me: I just use you to make my story better!**

**Ichigo: how does that work? It's not like I edit the story.**

**Me: I just ask you questions.**

**Ichigo: when? I don't remember you ever doing that.**

**Me: of course you don't remember! I ask you while you sleep, you tell the truth then!**

**Ichigo: You what!?**

**Me: who wants to do the declaimer?**

**Ichigo: don't cut me off!**

**Emily: urufushingami doesn't own Bleach or Lie to Me. If she did she would have interactions with people other than her reviewers.**

A garganta opened its wide mouth to reveal a girl. Her long brown hair fell over a stylish scarf that hung loosely at her neck and her tight jeans and brown jacket added to her "average teenage girl" look. Now, a normal girl might get into a car crash. A normal girl might have to stay at a hospital in another country. But a normal girl would _not_ be threatened by a man that came from another world at the cost of a boy she met less than a day ago. As Emily laid down in her bed cringing as pain came from not-yet-healed wounds the face of that boy filled her mind. Unlike her, Ichigo _was_ normal and she wouldn't drag him into this. Her memory flicked back to the deal the strange man had offered. _Ichigo Kurosaki, from the people in your room to the strange things you do I can tell you have secrets but you might be hurt if you were involved in mine so I'll protect you, I'll make the deal._

* * *

"So, her dad is coming here?"

"Yeah." Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he walked alongside his purple eyed, black haired friend, Rukia.

"And he reads expressions. That's pretty strange."

Both friends jumped and turned at the voice of a strawberry blonde, busty lieutenant. Coming home from shopping the woman had caught sight of her friends and running up to say hi she had overheard the conversation.

"Yes, I wonder what head Captain Yamamoto will do." Rukia wondered out loud putting a finger to her chin and looking to the sky as if it held the answer. "I don't think anything like this has ever happened to the seireitei. Usually it's fairly easy to cover something like this up but, if Emily's dad really does read expressions then we could have some trouble."

"Let the old man think about that, he _is _the one who has to decide." Ichigo sighed shoving his hands into his pockets. "All we do is follow his orders, like a dog on a leash."

Sensing her friend's foul mood Rukia quickly tried to lighten the things. "I think you make a cute doggie." She teased, a smile spreading her petite features as a frown began to fall on the face of her annoyed companion.

Before a good-natured argument could break out Matsumoto interrupted, "Shouldn't you be watching that Emily girl?"

"We just took a walk, she should be fine." Ichigo answered with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"It _is_ getting late though." Rukia Sighed holding her hand out to feel the cool evening air. "Today has been a long day. We better get back once we're done."

"Tachio will probably be mad if I stay out late so I'll see you guys." Matsumoto dismissed herself with a wave of her hand and a flick of her strawberry blonde hair.

"Bye," Rukia smiled.

"See ya," Ichigo said as the woman disappeared into the crowds.

Ichigo and Rukia continued to walk slowly through the streets of Karakura, savoring the last wisps of the setting sun. Neither of them knew where they were going or when they would stop. They just kept going until they came to a small park. Wordlessly, the two sat on a bench. Rukia new her worried friend could use some time to just let things out. He blamed himself for what happened to Emily, the problems the soul society will face from her father, and the problem Emily's family would face from the Japanese government.

"Ichigo-," she began.

"I know." Ichigo sighed plopping his head into the cradle of his hands.

Rukia blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I know, know it's not my fault and being upset won't help anything."

"Then why do you still let it get to you?"

"Just because I know it doesn't mean I accept it." He reminded her with a bitter smile "I'm just so, it's hard and I'm so, I don't know what to do and how to make it up! This girl's whole life is turned upside down because of me! But If I wasn't strong enough to protect Emily then I guess I need to be stronger."

"I can't hear you."

Ichigo pulled his head out of his hands and blinked his brown eyes in surprise. "You what?"

"I said I can't hear you."

"Oh, I said I need to be stronger."

"I can't hear you."

"I _said_ I want to be stronger."

"You don't sound like it."

"That doesn't matter." Ichigo protested jumping to his feet. "I'm going to get stronger, no matter what."

"Good," Rukia stood, her body covered in the fiery orange glow of the setting sun. Her usually purple eyes reflected the fire from the sun and shone with pleasure as she looked at her friend. _You better become stronger, Ichigo Kurosaki, You have to._

* * *

"Cal Lightman," Lightman extended had to one of the two men who would accompany him and his team to japan.

"Gilian foster, it's nice to meet you," his coworker greeted the man.

"Eli Loaker,"

"Ria Torres,"

"And ben, could you introduce him," Lightman said.

Reynolds opened his mouth before being stopped by the first of the other two men.

"My name is Steve Jones. I am sure you know I am here due to the fact of what has happened with you daughter and we hope to clear things up in japan. Once we are there we will be met by members of the American embassy. Your coworkers are worried friends and family and you are here to check on the wellbeing of your daughter and you are not here to kick the ass of the poor bastard that did this. This goes for everyone, even the people embassy." The taller man spoke. He wore a suit but had refused to fix his tie. His black hair was parted to one side and his blue eyes showed years of experience behind his friendly look.

"Someone warned him about you," Loaker joked to his boss to the amusement of those who had worked with him.

"Ha ha," Lightman laughed dryly as he turned to the second man who had come with the first, "And your name?"

"Yes," the strange man nodded. From his purple-silver hair to foxish looks he was very unusual. "My name is Gin Ichimaru. I am from the Japanese embassy placed in America. I will be your translator."

"Interesting, but okay. I take it America and Japan have made contact on the topic." Lightman assumed as he, his team, Ben, and the two others began to make their way through the airport.

"Yeah and how much does our little terrorist know about her current situation?" Steve questioned, Oblivious to the mistake he had made.

Lightman threw a punch slow enough to be dodged –which it was- but strong enough to leave a dent in the nearby wall. "Do _not_ refer to my daughter that way. She is not a t-," Lightman hissed

"Not a terrorist? I know, it was a joke, but if you don't like it I won't call her that. Okay?" Steve smiled.

"Let's just hurry. We don't want to draw attention, it's bad enough that we have lavender here with the weird appearance." Lightman growled jerking his head towards Gin as he pulled his hand from the wall. With a sigh he started walking off, Steve followed casually as did Gin in an almost bewildered way.

"Says the man who punched a hole in the wall" Reynolds sighed shaking his head as he too moved to follow.

"I thought you weren't coming," Loaker said to his friend.

"Your right, I wasn't. Lord knows I have plenty of work in the office, but I don't think you will be able to handle Lightman when he's like this, especially with someone like Steve in charge."

"He's in charge? understand not wanting to flash a badge in here but, how high up is this guy?"

"High enough."

"Damn, and he seems to be the type to grate on Lightman's nerves. I think I like this guy."

"Hn,"

A little ways away Steve sneezed.

"God bless you. And for the question you asked before, I don't know. Right now she is staying with a family that owns the clinic she is at. I don't know if they told her or not."

"That would be hard on the girl to know that she is being blamed for the accident that almost killed her best friend. Probably hard to break it to her too, I hope if they do tell her she has someone to talk to."

"That's the last think I need. I don't want bilingual grandkids. I would never be able to tell what they were saying." Lightman growled as he walked through the airport.

"I thought you were to mad to make a joke."

"Don't get cocky, kid."

"Ha! I'll try. And contrary to popular belief not all teenagers multiply like mice."

"Humph! Oi, lavender! You shouldn't get cocky either. Whoever you are you see yourself as my enemy. One wrong move and I'll know who you're working for."

Gin smiled, this man was as good as they said he was. "Knowing who he is won't necessarily help you."

"Never stopped me before." The over protective father shot back, inaudible to anyone other than he, Steve, and Gin.

"Damn." Steve cursed under his breath as he followed Lightman through the crowds. "I put my money on the butler."

"Not a word of this to the FBI. A big dog like you might scare away the rat." Lightman spoke in metaphors hoping to better code his words to prying ears. There was more to this than terrorism and his daughter was caught in the middle. Lightman knew he should have never let her got to japan.

"So I'm a rat." Gin sighed, "Figures."

* * *

_Was that the sound of a door closing? And voices? That sounds like Ichigo. _Emily turned over in her bed to wait for the approaching foot steps to reach her door. Good thing she was out of that Hueco Mundo place.

"Hey, is you awake?" Ichigo asked poking his head around the side of the door.

"Yeah," Her voice sounded shakier than she thought it would. The events that seemed to be from a fairytale where only taking their toll now that someone was there to bring her back to reality.

"You okay? You don't sound so well," Ichigo asked quickly deciding not to mention the whole terrorism thing to the tired, worried looking girl.

"I just wanna get some sleep."

"Your dad said that he are coming here."

"Okay, I guess I'll see him soon, Goon night."

"Good night."

Ichigo closed the door and sighed. He can't tell this girl what the police think she is. If she learned that they thought that she was a terrorist and behind the "explosion" that had hurt her friend she would be devastated. The again she also couldn't know that it was a hollow that had caused the accident, a hollow that Ichigo couldn't kill. This was all Aizen's fault. Damn him!

Emily sighed as she turned over in her bed. If she made the deal and did everything Aizen told her to then Ichigo and everyone else who wasn't involved wouldn't get hurt. Aizen wanted something that Emily had. It probably had something to do with her dad and it was obvious that he would go as far as to hurt innocent people. She was prepared to take the challenge and endanger her life.

I must protect Emily,

I must protect Ichigo,

From Aizen!

* * *

Ichigo went into the living room and plopped down in the bed with his famous scowl settled across his features. How had things gotten like this? Ever since he had gotten his shinigami powers life had been see a hollow, cut it down. Shure things got complicated, but never like this. Now, because of him a girl has been accused of being a terrorist, his cousin was in a coma and a cab driver that had nothing to do with him had been killed. Ichigo was interrupted in his thoughts when Rukia came flying down the stairs from his room.

"I-Ichigo!" the small raven-haired girl yelled as she griped the banister hard enough to break the wood.

"What is it?" Ichigo growled.

"Toshiro got his orders back from Captain Yamamoto!"

"What!" Ichigo leapt to his feet and ran up to Rukia. "What are they?"

"I don't know." Rukia crossed her arms indignantly, "Ask captain Hitsugaya. Everyone is coming here to learn the same thing."

"Everyone's coming _here_?"

"I don't know why, it probably has something to do with our orders."

"Alright."

* * *

Ichigo entered his room in time to see Toshiro knock on the window. After being let in the shinigami captain settled himself on Ichigo's bed. Soon after his arrival the others entered through various different ways, none including the front door until Orihime, Chad, and Uryu came. Once everyone was there Ichigo told them to keep it down because of Emily and his sisters and after all the attention shifted to Toshiro he began to explain Yamamoto's orders.

"If these abilities of Dr. Lightman's could be useful I am to learn them. Renji, you specifically are to keep them safe incase Aizen gets the same Idea and us, Ichigo; you are to keep the girl, Emily safe. I will find ways to divert their attention from hollows and everyone else is to keep the hollow levels down. If there is another attack then we could be facing more problems as people put two and two together. We are not in any way to be involved in the court case besides witness reports which will be _all_ truth besides a tiny bit about hollows. You will give the same report as a normal-rietsu-level human would. Try not to get too involved with this man and his ability. If he does somehow catch you single yourself out and try to get him to dismiss you as either drunk or crazy but don't bring attention to the others or the fact that we are an organization. There is a reason a hollow decided to attack that cab even with Ichigo chasing and it is still unknown so it is very important that you keep that girl safe until we find out more. Is this understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"It's late so you should all tuck in." Toshiro ordered as everyone nodded bluntly. It _was _late and they needed their rest. Ichigo watched as everyone began to leave the room but before everyone was gone Toshiro stopped and called out

"Matsumoto!"

"I swear I didn't get Orihime drunk!" Matsumoto pleaded assuming she was in trouble.

"Stay with Kurosaki." Toshiro growled ignoring the urge to roll his eyes.

"What."

"Stay with Kurosaki. He may need help protecting Emily."

"What?" this time Matsumoto wasn't the only strawberry blonde that stood dumbfounded.

"I'm not repeating myself." With that Toshiro disappeared out the window leaving Rukia, Ichigo and Matsumoto all very startled.

**Matsumoto: but me and Orihime where going to make rice balls today!**

**Me: How could you do that? This is my story so no plot exists besides the one I make up.**

**Matsumoto: Bzt bzt Wrong answer! You made us up and then you made us self-aware so we can create plot too! It's kind of like multiple personalities. **

**Me: Great! So how am I supposed to get rid of you? You earn your keep during the stories but when they end I'll just have a whole bunch of voices in my head! It's bad enough having my zanpakuto in here!**

**Matsumoto: OOOH! You have a zanpakuto?**

**Ichigo: I've never seen him. What is he like?**

**Emily: what's a zan- uh zan-what's it called**

**Toshiro: Ungh, Baka!**

**Lightman: I still don't see what's so interesting about you Japanese people. You certainly have characters, but how did you get so many fans? Does it have something to do with zan peck too?**

**Toshiro: zanpakuto and yes it does. That doesn't mean I'll tell you.**

**Lightman: hm, smart kid.**

**Toshiro: I'm _not_ a kid.**

**Ichigo & Matsumoto: *snickers* **

**Lightman: white hair and blue eyes, I think I've heard of you. Are you famous?**

**Toshiro: I'm not famous, not here at least.**

**Ichigo: yeah because a child protégée has to be famous _somewhere._**

**Torres: I think I remember hearing about someone like that being a vic-**

**Me: okaaaaaaaaaaaaay that is enough foreshadowing for today**

**Matsumoto: awwwwwwwwwwww but I wanted to hear what she was going to say!**

**Me: please review! Thank you to everyone who corrected my spelling in the last chapter. I hope everything is better now. In case you are confused, Lightman owns a private investigation company and works with Foster, Torres, and Loaker. Reynolds is a FBI agent who often works alongside Lightman. Steve is a FBI agent that is going to japan to work out the whole terrorist thing and Gin is posing as an interpreter from the Japanese embassy in America, I think there is one in Baltimore. Yes, I checked with someone who studied law in college. This is all possible. Review or I send a midget after you!**

**Toshiro: Hey!**


	5. Chapter 5 the action starts

Lie to a Bleach, ch5

**Me: The same friend that flamed me for the title of this story said I should elaborate on what I said before, if you are as perverted as my friend, when I said I was taking care of 50 chicks for the summer you might've thought I was talking about women. I am not taking care of 50 women but 50 baby chickens. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW YOU JERK! I can hear her evil laughter now; I bet she likes the attention. Oh, and just to let you know, I've decided Ichigo doesn't have is hollow powers but everyone knows about espada numbering and stuff.**

**Ichigo: I think you're over reacting.**

**Me: Urosai! Just do the disclaimer or something!**

**Ichigo: fine, if you think Urufushinigami wrights well enough to be Tite Kubo or Paul Ekman you are a literary dip-**

**Emily: enjoy the story!**

**Ichigo: I think I'm seeing a pattern here.**

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning to find someone's arms wrapper protectively around her. She turned and at the sight of strawberry-blonde hair she thought she had been sleeping with Ichigo. _Am I missing something? _She thought as she struggled with the blankets to get a better look at the person behind her and was shocked to see it was not Ichigo but a woman. The women woke due to Emily's movements and blinked open two amazingly sparkly silver-blue eyes.

**"Something wrong?"** the woman asked.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ichigo's eyes flew open at the sound of a scream.

**"What's going on?"** he asked as Rukia shoved his closed door open with a bang.

**"I don't know but that sounded like Emily,"** Rukia said as her and Ichigo raced out of the room.

**"What?"** Ichigo asked as they flew through the hallway, **"I thought that Matsumoto was guarding her!"**

Fear for Emily and adrenalin gave Ichigo an extra burst of energy when Emily's door came into view. With near shunpo speed despite him being in his body Ichigo reached the door and was seconds before grabbing the handle when the door flew open and bashed him in the face.

"I like men!" Emily gasped as she threw herself from her room. "Huh? Ichigo? Ichigo help me!"

Emily reached her arms out and clung to Ichigo as if her life depended on it. Ichigo, who was still holding his face as he pushed the door away, was surprised by the frantic girl. _Was it a hollow? I don't sense one so was it a human? And what was it that she said when she left the door?_

**"Are you okay Ichigo?" **Rukia asked as she came to as stop besides her friend.

**"Yeah,"** Ichigo breathed. "Emily, what's going on?"

"There was this, and then the, and the," Emily tried to talk but the word that came out of her mouth didn't make sense.

**"Ichigo, tell her not to react so violently, she might reopen her wounds." **Everyone looked up to see Matsumoto standing in the door way that Emily had come out of seconds ago.

"She was sleeping with me, that's what happened!" Emily shouted.

"I see your getting more fluent in- wait, **Matsumoto, what is she talking about?"** Ichigo glared at the strawberry-blonde woman.

Unaffected by the looks she was getting Matsumoto began to explain, **"Well, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake but I didn't want anything to happen to Emily so I assumed that if I was touching her I would wake up if something happened to her."**

"You didn't have to hug me and sleep in the same b- wait, why would something happen to me?" Emily asked, catching Matsumoto's mistake.

Rukia face palmed while Ichigo grimaced. A few awkward seconds passed as the shinigami tried to think up an excuse but before anyone could talk the telephone rang.

**"Wha-"**

**"I'll get it!"** Ichigo called over his shoulder as he got up from the floor.

**"Uh, I wonder who it could be,"** Matsumoto said scratching the back of her head.

Knowing she wouldn't get an answer Emily pulled herself up from the ground and spoke in not-so-fluent Japanese, **"at least tell me who you are."**

**"Hi, my name is Matsumoto! I'm a friend of Ichigo's from school. I work at the clinic part time, I was on break before but now I'm back so I can help take care of you!"** Matsumoto answered, coming up with the story along the way.

_And taking care of me involved sleeping in the same bed?_ Emily thought skeptically.

Before she could say anything Ichigo slid into the room. **"Emily! Your dad just got on a plane and is heading here; he'll be here in about nine hours!" **Ichigo made sure to speak in Japanese so Rukia and Matsumoto could understand. With a pointed look from Ichigo Rukia left to go call Toshiro who was in charge and then Renji who would be guarding her father. They would both need to know.

Emily knew enough Japanese to know what Ichigo had said, she had been learning every day and now the words where starting to click. "My dad will be here in nine hours?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded.

"He didn't want me to come home?" Ichigo's fake smile faltered at her suspicious look.

"He knew that you must be worried about your friend and your injuries are pretty serious-,"

"Ichigo, please don't lie."

Ichigo looked into Emily's deep brown, determined eyes. "I'm sorry but that's not for me to tell you." he apologized, looking down.

Emily sighed but before she could say anything Rukia rushed down the steps from where she had called Toshiro and Renji and interrupted her, **"Ichigo there's a ho-,"** her words where cut off by a beast-like roar that shook the rafters.

"Wha- what the h** was that?" Emily asked. Her eyes widened as another roar shook the house.

**"Matsumoto, you stay with Emily. Rukia and I are going to protect the house," **Ichigo said as he took out his combat pass. After exiting their bodies he and Rukia sped off towards the sound of the noise.

* * *

**"Renji, go to the airport now! If the arrancars are after that man then you need to be there to stop them, we will try to stall them here,"** Toshiro ordered. The training session in Urahara's underground room had ended abruptly when all of the soul pagers had gone off. Yes, the creature that had made the sound earlier and had set off the soul pagers was an arrancar, not a hollow, and more of them where appearing by the second.

"Yes!" Renji replied as he turned to speed of towards the airport. The soul reapers that remained shunpoed to where the immense spiritual pressure had been detected. Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika arrived in a small clearing on the outskirts of Karakura and took battle stances as they searched for the spiritual pressure of an arrancar. They all tensed when they felt two spiritual pressures quickly approaching them but relaxed when they recognized Ichigo and Rukia's rietsu.

"What about that Emily girl?" Toshiro questioned as the two shinigami appeared before them.

"Matsumoto is watching her," Ichigo answered, "we figured it would be better to kill them before they reached the clinic."

"Does it matter what you figured?" Ikkaku asked as he drew his sword, "this fight is going to be exiting; I don't care about the petty details!"

The others also drew their swords. They waited in a tense silence as the wind blew leaves from the trees. Then, as if on cue, five arrancars emerged from various forms of shrubbery and surrounded the shinigami.

"One for each of us," Yumichika sighed, "One might think they planned this."

"Yes, one might think," one of the arrancars spoke. Ichigo's eye's narrowed as he recognized him.

"Grimjaw!" Ichigo growled as his grip on zangetsu tightened.

Toshiro Looked from side to side, the arrancars had seemed to match themselves to specific shinigami, that's probably why Ichigo is facing off with the espada that he has such a grudge on. Ikkaku was facing a tall woman with dark skin and bird like features. Yumichika was matched up with a well-muscled man with alligator like scales. Rukia was facing a lean man that looked like he would be incredibly fast. Then Toshiro looked to his own opponent. The arrancar that faced him was young looking, he wore a headband that concealed his eyes but other than that there were no characteristics to set him apart. He seemed weak and helpless but that was impossible, there was no way that the arrancar would be stupid enough to match a weak member with a captain.

"You guys ready?" Ichigo asked. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"Do we have a choice?" Rukia snorted as she griped her sword.

"I've got a bad feeling so don't underestimate your enemy." Toshiro warned.

"That's if they last long enough for us to underestimate them." Ikkaku said, staring down his opponent.

"Heh," Yumichika laughed dryly as he readied his sword.

Just like that the shinigami and arrancars exploded into battle. As Renji rushed to the airport where unknown dangers might be lurking and Matsumoto waited with Emily and the now woken Kurosaki sisters, awaiting a possible attack, yet the action was just beginning.

* * *

**Me: I'M DONE! Ah, that chapter was hard to wright, I know that I'm not following the bleach plot very well but this story wouldn't work if I did.**

**Toshiro: why am I fighting a child? Are you trying to mock me?**

**Me: hey! I put a lot of work into designing the arrancars, you'll understand when you see the rest of the plot.**

**Emily: I can't wait for the next chapter! **

**Me: but I just finished writing this one! Can't I have a break?**

**Ichigo: that's what you get for procrastinating.**

**Me: ergh! Please review! If you have any ideas I'll try to put them in! I can't wait to have Lightman interrogate all of the shinigami! Mwah ha ha ha!**

**Ichigo: fan girls are creepy.**


	6. Chapter 6 Boredom and Fast Thinking

Lie to a shinigami ch6

**Me: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Ichigo: it's late**

**Me: I know, I have a math HSA (giant state wide test) coming up so I've been studying a lot {:3, for those who want to know; the chicks are already fledging and they are going through food like Goku!**

**Ichigo: excuses. **

**Me: oh yeah, ANOUNCEMENT; I am now all open to flames, if you want to flame me, DO IT! Then I'll have an excuse to make Toshiro use his bankai! He's so hot when he uses bankai!**

**Toshiro: kill me now.**

**Emily: Bankai?**

**Ichigo: *sigh***

**Me: DISCAMER TIIIIIIME! I do not own James Bond, Warner Brothers, the sex god; Toshiro nor Ichigo the epic or Lightman the … **

**…**

**…**

**Um…**

**You get the idea!**

**Toshiro: s- s- sex WHAT?**

**Ichigo BWA HA HA HA HA!**

* * *

With a loud clash two swords bashed against each other. Two men engaged in battle as quick footsteps allowed them to dance around in a deadly pattern. Ichigo used his wrist to give himself extra strength as he parried a blow from Grimjaw.

"Oh, come on! Did you not improve at all? You are pathetic." Grimjaw complained, "I think I'll just kill you quickly and get it over with that way I can collect my little prisoner** (A/N: not supposed to be mip:fim joke)**."

"Your little what?" Ichigo asked as confusion crossed over his facial features.

"Take a guess." Grimjaw taunted with a smirk adorning his lips.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what had been said. "Who are you planning to kidnap?" he growled as the two warriors broke apart from their standstill.

Using flash step Grimjaw appeared behind Ichigo raising his sword for an attack.

"Who did you leave?" came the reply as the espada twisted midair. Ichigo had swung his sword out trying to block the attack but he wasn't fast enough. There was a piercing pain in both of Ichigo's legs as the tendons were severed. Unable to bear his weight his legs fell out from underneath him. Due to the attack Ichigo hadn't had time to think about Grimjaw's words but now, as he fell, he heard the words eco in his ears. _Who _did _I_ _leave behind?_ With that the strawberry crumpled on the ground.

"Tch, pathetic," Grimjaw said, raising his blade. "Time to die, Ichigo Kurosaki!" with that Grimjaw's blade plunged through Ichigo's right lung, his scream pierced the air. Then after removing it from Ichigo's body Grimjaw disappeared into a flash step, heading towards his prey.

Ichigo lay on the ground, _who did I leave behind? Rukia came to fight with me, so then who?_

**You are weak. **A voice in Ichigo's head spoke

_What?_ Ichigo asked his hollow.

**I said you're weak. **His hollow scoffed back.

_Shut up, what do you know?_ Ichigo growled unenthusiastically.

**What are you talking about? You can't even protect that girl, Emily. What king deserves a horse if he can't even protect his people? Maybe it's time I took over. **

_Emily? Protect? That's right; Grimjaw must've meant her when he said _"Who did you leave?"

Ichigo's brown eyes rose to meet his hollow's yellow ones. _Yeah, I messed up. But I'd be damned if I let you take over!_

* * *

Toshiro stood still as he and his opponent looked at each other. Other than spreading his feet apart the blindfolded blonde before him had made no move to prepare for a fight. Toshiro would have thought that he hadn't noticed the shinigami captain in front of him if it wasn't for the slight tense in his shoulders and the tilt of his head to let him better hear Toshiro's movements.

"You seem kind of short," the arrancar smirked, breaking the silence. His words immediately angered the tachio.

"Oh really, too bad you can't look in the mirror to see the irony in your statement." Toshiro snapped back, a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Irony?" the arrancar tilted his head to the side, almost giving him a puppy like look.

Toshiro groaned inwardly, he was stuck with the stupid one. "Whatever,"

"Alright, diminutive, albino, -, soul reaper,"

Toshiro immediately retraced his former doubts on the strength and brains of his opponent and his thoughts of finishing this job quickly and going to help Renji. "Alright then, smart**," he growled while griping his sword tighter. With a strong push off of his leg Toshiro launched himself at the arrancar.

Clash! The two swords hit each other with a bang as the arrancar parried the attack. After hitting the ground Toshiro swung his torso around to take an upwards strike across his opponent's back but that attack was also blocked. Again and again Toshiro swung his sword only to have it blocked, yet strangely enough there was never a counter attack, or even any offensive moves. _I see, _Toshiro thought to himself _he's probably trying to buy time. But if he's doing that then… _

"Kuso!" Toshiro cursed as he realized what was happening, the arrancar were after something or rather, someone and they were trying to stall him. _Renji's going to need back up._

"What's wrong?" the arrancar asked after hearing the tachio's curse and feeling the tenseness in his muscles as the swords clashed again.

"I should be asking you that; you're holding back." Toshiro growled. Pushing back on the other's sword, Toshiro jumped back into a catlike crouch and swung his sword. With a whoosh the sword split open the arancar's shins.

Strangely enough the arrancar didn't seem at all fazed, almost happy. A wide grin spread across his face as he straightened up and said, "Good, you _can_ fight. It also seems you've realized something, though." The blonde arrancar took a threatening step toward Toshiro despite his badly bleeding legs. "Well, at least you think you did."

"You're trying to stall me?" the question came out of Toshiro's mouth sounding more like a statement.

"Ooh, so close."

A frown was placed on Toshiro's face at the arancar's words, quickly followed by a shake of his head. He wouldn't fall for enemy lies, yet somewhere in the back of Toshiro's head he wished he had that expression reading ability. With a growl and a flick of his wrist he brought his sword down. The arrancar smirked and moved to block but instead of using his sword he used his arms. Blood gushed from a wide gash cut across both of his arms.

"Now I see, you think that I'm stalling you and as soon as we get what we want I'll leave? _My _specific orders are to kill all shinigami I come across; I'm not leaving till that's done. Before I do kill you though, I would like to know you name."

Toshiro's mind whirled with all the new information but he shook it off to answer the question, "Toshiro Hitsugaya, tenth division captain."

"A captain?" Surprise crossed over the arrancars face, obvious, even with the blindfold and. "Aren't you a little short?"

A tick mark showed on Toshiro's forehead as he moved to attack again. This time he intentionally made the move slow enough to dodge, a test for his blonde opponent. The arrancar moved, but only enough to make the move non-fatal even though Toshiro was certain he could have dodged completely. The sword sliced down, through his body. The arrancars white clothes where stained red as blood gushed out of the wound, falling in spatters to the ground.

"Although, I've heard that name somewhere before... Oh, and my name is Onnen **(A/N: means grudge)** just to let you know." With one swift movement Toshiro, not liking where the conversation was going brought his sword down aiming for the arancar's head. Onnencaught the sword, with only one hand. There was a sickening crack as some of the bones in his hand cracked under the pressure. "I know who you are now. You're friends with that Hinamori girl, right? How has she been doing? I've heard stories from Aizen-sama; she sounds like quite the looker." **(A/N: you should see his lieutenant)**

"What did you say?" Toshiro asked. "You bas-,"

Onnen cut him off by pushing the sword aside as Toshiro jumped back as he took up a defensive pose. "Your right, I was stalling you, but not for the reason you think." Onnen brought up a bleeding arm and ran his tongue across the side. "I think there's enough."

"Wh- what are you talking about?"

A grin slid across Onnen's face as he removed the blindfold and dropped it to the ground, "Ready to die, tachio?"

Toshiro's teal eyes widened in fright at the sight that greeted him, at the eyes that greeted him as he stammered, "wha- what the?"

* * *

Torres nervously fiddled in the seat of the plane, with _everything_. Then she looked to the man besides her and asked, "What will we do once we're there?"

Steve looked at her lazily through the corner of his eye and lazily answered, "We'll go to the emissary first, then the hotel, then the police station, then-,"

"I am going to see my daughter before I do anything."

They both looked over to see Lightman. The normally calm man was tense and shaky, a worried look had creased his eyebrows, yet his eyes shown with determination that made him look almost young.

"We should check with-,"

"I don't care."

"Thought you'd say that."

Lightman and Steve's eyes met for a moment before Gin interrupted. "Ya'll should calm down."

With a growl light man turned to the window and rested his head on his hand. "Alright, time to make a battle plan." A dorky grin slid across Steve's face as he looked at Torres as if the thought of planning excited him.

"I guess I'll help," Torres said after a sigh while turning around to face him.

"Good, you know mama bear the better than me so I can use the help." He laughed.

A snicker slipped past Torres' lips at the man's words. "So, you got any Ideas?"

She couldn't help herself from feeling a twinge of excitement, she felt as if they were planning some elaborate sequence of events for some James Bond movie, not like that couldn't happen with the mixture of people going.

"Well, we should go to the hotel first to drop off luggage and go to the embassy so they know we've arrived, but if mama bear wants to see his daughter first… but I would like to check with the emissary first to know who we'll piss off by seeing her…" Steve trailed off, deep in thought. His blue eyes had lost their previous bored, blank look and took on a look of almost ecstasy as he tried to put together a plan. Torres couldn't help but think that him and Lightman would make a good team, if their drastically different personalities would allow it. He seemed to enjoy planning and thinking.

"Maybe we should spit up," She suggested, "If it could be a problem if _we_ went to see Emily then it might be better to just drop Lightman off, if memory serves correctly then that clinic place is on the way from the airport. After, some of us could go to the hotel to check in and some to the emissary."

"Hn…" his eyebrows creased as Steve weighed the options, "I really shouldn't leave anyone alone. As well as overseeing the court case I am to look into what caused the 'explosion' and protect you 'civilians' from whoever caused it. It _has_ been assumed that we are dealing with someone that Lightman pissed off trying to get revenge or something and you are technically all defenseless civilians, as I said before."

Now it was Torres' turn to frown in concentration. "Do you have a map?"

"I'm pretty sure that there's one here." He replied looking through the pocket in the back of the seat in front of him "Here!"

Loaker looked over from his seat next to the interpreter to see Torres sitting with the FBI agent. They were flipping through some paper and talking hurriedly. They seemed to be having fun, at least more fun than him. He then looked over to the man next to him. Gin would not stop smiling. He would _not_ stop smiling. With a shudder Loaker turned away and for the first time in his life he didn't blurt out what he was thinking.

"Let's just hope that mama bear approves of this," Steve joked after he and Torres had finished planning. They had decided that once they got there Gin –being the only one Steve didn't have to baby sit- would split off from the group to go to the emissary in one car while everyone else would go in a different taxi. This taxi would go from the airport to the hotel but drop light man off at the Kurosaki clinic due to its placement between the other two locations. After checking in and bringing luggage up to their respected rooms Gin will call them to explain whether or not they can all see Emily then, based on the answer they will go back to the Kurosaki clinic or stay at the hotel and Lightman will have been with them the whole time (supposedly).

After getting the okay from Lightman the two settled back in their seats.

"Well, this sucks."

"What?" Torres asked.

"Now we have nothing to do."

* * *

**That's all for now folks!**

**Ichigo: someone is going to sue you.**

**Me: I don't think WB would buy a patent on a catch phrase.**

**Toshiro: YOU CAN'T STOP THE STORY HERE! WHAT HAPPENS TO ME? **

**Me: that reminds me, if you don't like violence you might want to skip Ichigo's fight with his hollow and Toshiro's fight with the arrancar.**

**Emily: I wasn't in this chapter…**

**Me: SORY! Don't worry though, Emily will be here soon. INTEROGATIONS ARE COMING UP! LIGHTMAN IS GOING TO EMOTIONALY SCAR ALL OF THE SHINIGAMI!**

**Toshiro: yay. :l**

**Ichigo: as if fighting Hichigo wasn't bad enough.**

**Me: Bai!**


	7. Chapter 7 I'm 2 lazy 2 write title

**Me: INPORTANT! I couldn't write the ending. Well, actually I did, it just came out so bad I rewrote it eight different times and it's still bad and unedited. BUT, it took so long I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so here's the beginning half of this chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who corrected my spelling of Grimjow, but I'm too lazy to fix it.**

**Emily: and to anyone who's wondering the chicks (chickens) have grown up and the largest one was weighing 27 pounds! All in all Urufushinigami saved $161.48 by doing the project instead of buying chickens from the store. **

**Ichigo: Urufushinigami does not own bleach or lie to me.**

**Toshiro: enjoy the story or suffer the wrath of Hyorinmaru.**

* * *

Renji appeared before the airport via shunpo. He looked left and right, not exactly knowing what he was looking for. It had taken him 30 minutes to go from Urahara shop to here so that meant he had about 8 hours and 30 minutes before the plane would show up.

"Damn it!" he growled as he plopped down on a bench. "And as soon as I leave an arrancar is going to show up!"

Renji closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge the bridge of his nose in concentration. He could probably keep an eye on the battles going on around him by sensing the changes in reshi but orders where orders so he couldn't leave until he was sure Emily's father and whoever else showed up with him where safe. That's what 'protect them' meant.

"Guess I'd better check the perimeter of the airport or something."

* * *

Rukia let out a hiss of pain as metal sliced through her leg muscle. The attack had been aimed for her head five seconds ago, but that was no longer the case. The word kuso flickered through her brain as she turned to block the next attack coming from behind and for her stomach but as she readied her sword pain ripped through her shoulder. It wasn't and illusion, nor was it some type of spell that was deceiving her, it was her eyes. She couldn't keep up with the movements of the arrancar she was fighting. Again and again she moved to block and again and again the short sword, gripped tightly in her enemy's hand sliced through her.

After Rukia collapsed on one knee the arrancar stopped attacking. The thoughts that he pitied her weakness dissipated as Rukia saw the bored expression on his face.

"You're done already?" the arrancar asked as he raised his sword above his head. Without waiting for an answer he brought down his sword with such force that Rukia barely had time to block. Then, before she could register that the opposing force had left her sword she felt a sharp pain in her lower back and let out a yelp of pain. The arrancar pulled his sword from the bleeding girls' body.

"Honestly, you shinigami are pathetic! No wonder Aizen-sama left; all of you are too weak to get anything done," he complained, "I don't even need to release my sword!"

Rukia was about to growl back a retort, to tell him that he was wrong and even if he killed her, another shinigami would defeat him, but then she felt a different reietsu.

"I-Ichigo?" to answer Rukia's question a scream came from where she had felt the reietsu but, it was distorted.

"Ichigo?" the arrancar echoed. "I guess I'll investigate after killing-,"

The arrancar never finished his sentence, nor did he finish raising his sword to slash it through Rukia. He disappeared in a beam of red before he could.

"Cerro?" Rukia's eyes widened as the light died down leaving a corpse- or half of one. She tried to see over her shoulder but from her awkward position on the ground she was unable to see where the cerro had come from. All she could see was a glimpse of orange hair.

There was no enemy rietsu only that of a friend, but it was distorted, tainted. _If there is no enemy, then where did the cerro come from?_ Ruka shook her head to banish those thoughts from herself, those ideas where impossible. A cerro was an attack that can only be used by hollows, but there was no way Ichigo was a hollow! But then where did it come from, and what was wrong with Ichigo's rietsu? After a sequence of trial and error Rukia managed to stand with the help of sode no shirayuki and face her approaching 'friend' but as he came into view her eyes widened in horror.

"I-Ichigo?!"

The hollowfied soul reaper turned his massive head of shaggy orange hair to face the sound. All wounds from his previous bout with Grimjow had disappeared. Two bull-like horns adorned his forehead over the mask on his face. The ominous spiritual pressure coming from the monster was no doubt Ichigo's and that meant the thing in front of her was her friend.

"What happened to you?" Rukia felt tears start to fall from her eyes. She wouldn't be able to do anything for him in her current, bloodied, state she wasn't sure if she would be able to do anything if she was in top condition, if there was anything _anyone _could do. The hollow began to move towards her slowly, as if assessing whether or not he should waste the strength. Apparently he decided he should, though, because before Rukia could blink she had been pinned to the ground sode no shirayuki was still in her hand but she couldn't bring herself to strike the hollow. A distorted roar echoed in her ears as the hollow began to charge a cerro between his two horns. Rukia knew that if she didn't kill Ichigo he would no doubt kill her. His golden-yellow eyes swam with blood-lust, but behind the intent to kill she could almost see Ichigo yelling to her. _'Kill me! Rukia, kill me now. I don't want to hurt you!'_

Rukia closed her eyes and **swallowed** hard, then she opened them and said with all the strength she could muster, "forgive me for my selfish ness, Ichigo, but I can't kill my friend; I can't kill the man I love!" And with that sode no shirayuki dropped from her hand and fell with a clatter to the ground.

…

"A **swallow** is a sign of deep emotion; love, fear, regret, and pain."

"hn," Steve nodded. He had been listening to Torres describe her job for the last hour and the two had grown close in that time together. "So if your best friend turned into a monster and was about to kill you, you would swallow?"

"Morbid but yes, well, maybe, still depends on the situation," Torres answered.

"How can you stand a job like this? Lord knows I wouldn't be able to."

"What's wrong with my job?"

"There's no logic. It's not like math where the answer is most likely definite there's an infinite amount of answers and you have to weigh in thousands of factors." He said, waving his arms to exaggerate his words.

"Well I guess, but I'm what's called a natural, all I needed to learn was how to label what I already picked up on."

"Eh? Then I must seem really stupid not being able to memorize the little you taught me." Steve scratched the back of his head and laughed a little.

"No, no, not at all!" Torres' facial expressions then changed from surprise. Her eyebrows slid closer together and her mouth slid smoothly into a genuine smile. "You're probably the first person who was this interested."

A cocky grin spread over Steve's face at her words. "Does that make me special?"

"Guess it does," Torres answered as her own smile grew.

Just then a voice sounded throughout the plane. "Ladies and gentlemen we will be reaching our destination in 6hours and 30 minutes," the electronic voice said.

"So," Steve angled himself back towards Torres, "How much could I learn in 6 hours?"

"Well, depends on how much I could teach."

* * *

**Me: as a response to 14devils who said;**

**"I'm not sure if other people can read this or not but i would be the friend that the author is talking so no i'm not imaginary. However if you think i'm a bad person for think so negative and for criticizing her for the title. Okay that is understandable but the author is just as negative as i am and she bugged me for weeks to read this story and her other story and to give her criticism about it. And if you hear this every single day in the morning to school and every day on the way home from school. You start to get a little irritated and when she sits right next to you on the bus it's kind of hard to ignore her. So if you just want her to shut up you say your gonna read it but of coarse there will be revenge in there and that would be the thing you guys have bin reading about in the author's notes or whatever you want to call them. So thats my half of the story just to make sure you guys don't think i'm this evil person or whatever."**

**How is it negative to bug you, I's should be capitalized and WHAT KINS OF A USER NAME IS 14DEVILS?! koolken256, nisemono96, Chaos-Guard, HolyHappiness1230, A Natsume Yuujinchou lover, - all of which I would like to thank for reviewing- are cool names. 14devils is not!**

**Toshiro: please review and tell Urufushinigami your thoughts on her attempt at romance.**

**Ichigo: If enough people review I'll make Toshiro take his shirt off!**

**Toshiro: Kurosaki, if you dare-**

**Emily: bai!**


	8. AN

UWAAAH! My laptop broke so my stories will be on hiatus until it's fixed. My stories are not lost, there is simply a problem with the booting system meaning it can't turn on. Between my father taking his masters degree and my brother and sister using the home computer for lord knows what during the day and my mother using it for her presentations at night I won't have enough time to write using the home computers. I sincerely apologize and will pick up both stories as soon as my laptop is fixed. It is a small problem and should be dealt with soon. Gomen.

~Urufu


	9. Chapter 9 Resolution Through Pain

**I didn't know whether Hichigo referred to Orihime and Rukia by their first or last names so I just did first. If someone knows please tell me, meow. ^^**

**…**

**I'm so SORRY! My uncle had a heart attack so I was in NY and after I was busy and when I got a day off my friend's dog died and I had to help them and a lot of stuff happened. *sniffle***

**Thank you to all who reviewed and Favorited and Followed and special thanks to Magyk Knight for all of her help!**

**Toshiro: also you should thank Maka the exorcist for helping Urufu get back on her feet, but feel free to flame her just for the sake of flaming someone. Send her a nasty PM to tell her how much her name sucks or something like that.**

**Ichigo: and this is in no way any sort of revenge?**

**Toshiro: Nope.**

**Me: the only bleach I own is on top of my washing machine and people lie to me but I don't own one with capital letters. **

**"japanese"**

_'thoughts'_

_Flashback/"flashback"_

"English"

* * *

**"Damn it!"** Matsumoto exclaimed while pacing and running her hand through her hair. _Anyone_ could take one look and see she was frustrated.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, every time Matsumoto spun on her heel to stride back across the floor Emily felt her anger rise. _What's going on!?_ Emily wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but the slight twitch in Matsumoto's eyebrows and the tenseness in her muscles made Emily keep her mouth shut.

There was something really worrying Matsumoto. The type of apprehension a mother gets while waiting for a doctor report on her son's health, or the pain a lover feels while searching for their lover's name on a survivors list, that nerve wracking feeling Emily felt when she didn't know whether or not Rin was safe, that's the worry that was flashing through Matsumoto's features as she paced. But, worry or not Emily was tired of the lies coming from, well; _everyone_! She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when her eyes met Matsumoto's. From her expression Emily realized Matsumoto had been frustrated just as much, if not more, than she had but there was a strange kind of acceptance in her eyes.

**"Things never go as planned, do they?"** she laughed, a short dry sound. **"Of course not, asking them to would be asking too much. All we can do is hope for a good outcome, ne? If that's so, then, I better pray to Kami I'm doing the right thing."**

Emily's anger was instantly replaced with curiosity; her father must be getting to her. In awkward Japanese Emily managed to scrawl out, **"What doing is this you speak of?" **

'_Oh, that's not right!' _Emily scolded herself but Matsumoto seemed to understand and answered with a strange sort of amusement.

**"Starting, starting from the beginning. Emily, what do you know of Japanese folklore? Have you ever heard of a shinigami?"**

* * *

Bang.

_'I need to move, to get out of here.'_

Bang.

_'I can't win a fight like this!' _

Bang, bangbang.

_ My specific orders are to kill all shinigami I come across; I'm not leaving till that's done."_

Bang, bangbang BANG!

_'So that means someone else had different orders? Then maybe they were ordered after Emily's father.'_

BANG! BANG! Bang, bang…

_'If I live I'll have to go help Renji. If I live? Ha! That'll be hard considering I'm having trouble seeing straight.'_

Bang.

Toshiro's eyes snaped upwards to see Onnen standing above him. His sword was drifting from the road guard and Toshiro's mind groggily registered that that was what had been making the noise. The sword of the short arrancar had barely changed; the only difference from its sealed form was the large crack that now ran down the side of the katana, oozing blood, his blood, Toshiro's blood, any blood in range and it was gushing out like the beat of a drum. With each step Onnen had taken closer to Toshiro he felt more blood drain from his various wounds until the arrancar finally just before him. He was losing blood, of course he was; it was gushing out of his body, beating like a drum. Without enough of that precious red liquid his heart was failing to pump the much-needed oxygen to his body. Because of that his body was shutting down, _dying._

Toshiro collapsed onto his knees, his legs unable to support his weight.

"**You're angry, aren't you**?" Toshiro was barely able to comprehend Onnen's words. "**You hate me. You would hate anyone who hurt you and took from you.**"

Toshiro felt like he should defend himself, the way the arrancar spoke made him feel like he was being accused of something, but when he thought about it he realised it was true. Aizen had hurt Momo, yet still managed to steal her heart. The girl was still desperate to 'save' him. Having his friend, _family_, stolen from him made him angry, so he hated Aizen. Gin had left his lieutenant broken and hurting. Having to see her cry when she thought no one was looking hurt him so he hated the man, he hated both of them.

Onnen Leaned forward and Grasped the small taichou by the chin but Toshiro couldn't find the strength to fight the tight grip so he let his body fall slack, if he lived past this he's never hear the end of this pride less act.

"**This is why I destroy my enemies! If I don't they come back. They heal their injuries and come back as a lesser being, nothing but a soulless beast driven by their grudge, their hatred of me.**"

By now Toshiro could barely register the words that where spoken. His half lidded eyes stared into that of his enemy. Toshiro had seen thousands of different eyes, his own where quite strange, but what he saw in the eyes of his previously blindfolded enemy was beyond what he had ever seen. Even the eyes of Kurosaki when he was possessed by his hollow had black pupils, but the eyes of Onnen where black in the "whites" with white irises and blood red pupils didn't. That in its self was not as scary as the Hatred that seemed to pulse from his eyes. The fact that there could be so much hatred in the world was scary, yet here it was before him. Pulsing like a drum. A drum?

Ah, that was clever. With his last bit of energy Toshiro tightened his trembling grip around Hyorinmaru. Onnen was still talking, ranting, assuming his enemy was defenseless he dropped his guard and let himself be absorbed in hatred. Good, he'd die by that mistake.

Then Toshiro swung his arm, his sword going with it. His enemy was blinded once again, but this time it was permanent. Onnen's power died with his eyes. And he died with his power. His hatred died with him.

"**Good riddance.**" Toshiro spat out before promptly passing out.

* * *

"Why?"

Ichigo stared, dumbfounded, at his hollow. He had been prepared for a physical attack, fighting _had_ been had been what the two did on every encounter, but Hichigo was talking. TALKING!

"Uh… what?"

"I _said_ 'why?'. Why do you want to win so badly? To save Rukia? To protect Orihime? For your family? That's what it was before. You protected people close to you because they meant something to you! But then you let some girl, from a different_ country_, just waltz into your life and you dedicate yourself to protecting her!? Do you really expect to use my power to protect every damn idiot that is in danger?"

Caught off guard by the sudden ranting Ichigo raked his brain to find the words to answer but he could only manage to stutter out, "N-no."

Ichigo was going to continue, he _should_ continue, but Hichigo cut him off. "So what, then, did you grow tiered of Orihime and Rukia so you decided to get yourself another girlfriend?"

"No! We- it's not like that."

"Are you that fucking obsessed with becoming some hero?"

"No! That's never been my reason for helping someone!"

"Well then why?"

Ichigo bit his lip and turned away. He knew why he had worked so hard to protect her and it was selfish and stupid; the kind of thing that gets his ass kicked by Rukia if she found out.

Ichigo had never been one to fight for honor or pride nor was he one to fight for sport. He fought to protect his friends but when he failed to do so it hit him hard. But what happens when he failed to protect someone who never had anything to do with hollows, or shinigami, someone like his cousin, Rin? What happened when she was put into a coma and she could die at any moment? There was no way Ichigo could apologize, even if she did wake up, what was he supposed to say? Even though I'm a super powerful shinigami that fights giant soul-eating monsters I was to slow so I couldn't stop one from attacking the taxi you were in. Like hell she'd buy that! The soul society didn't even know _why_ the hollow had attacked the taxi.

* * *

_Oh, kami no. No, no, no, no, NO! Just tell me he's safe! He has to be safe!_ He always lived, Orihime had seen him live through countless fights, but those past experiences did nothing to stop her worry, her fear. Every time he went to fight, he left with his back to her, and every time Orihime didn't know if his back would be the last thing she'd see. She didn't want it to be like that, she wanted to be with him. "Until death do us part." Fuck that! Even death couldn't keep away her love

* * *

Hollows? Soul reapers? Emily's head was swimming. "Wait, then how can I see you if normal humans can't!?" as soon as the realization had dawned on her she had voiced it and she was so hasty she had forgotten to speak in Japanese. She wasn't sure _what_ she wanted the answer to be but she waited anyways, and waited, and waited some more.

"Uh, Matsumoto?"

A pair of pale eyes that had been previously trained on a wall snapped to Emily who was caught off guard by the suddenness of her companion's mood change. Soul reapers, hollows, zanpactou, and quincy had all been explained with such gusto that Emily had doubted her story, not because of it's fantastic nature, but because the woman didn't seem like a lieutenant of a military, none of the people that she had met seemed to be, but now Matsumoto looked like she was in the middle of a battle.

Of what Emily had been told, hollow extermination wasn't that complex. You find it and kill it and usually it was not that hard to defeat, at least not for a lieutenant, but if that was the case why had Ichigo and Rukia react the way they did to something that sounded pretty weak in comparison to the powers the reapers possessed? And why was Matsumoto looking at her with an _'oh, shit'_ expression?

Before Emily could contemplate more Matsumoto barked out abrupt orders; "Run, now!"

* * *

Ichigo didn't know when their conversation had turned to fighting but it had. Ichigo tried to fight but what was the point? What was there to live for? He had lived to protect but now he was using his powers for things that weren't so noble and one day he could even use them to hurt someone who was important to him, what would stop him from using his power for something bad? Then one word rang though hin inner world, and temporary battle field.

"love"

It sounded like Rukia's voice, what she was talking about and why he would be hearing her voice eco though his inner world he didn't know but there was something he did know; If he didn't live to protect every damn idiot that was in danger, or to make the world a better place, or to bring criminals to justice then he'd live for love. Sound cheesy? Yes. But that didn't matter, not right now, in this moment.

* * *

Rukia was waiting for death but it never came, but something left; the weight on rukia's shoulders was lifted and the heat from the cerro that had been inches from Rukia's face disappeared. Her eyes opened one at a time to see the face of Ichigo standing above her looking utterly confused.

**"How'd I get here?"** he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Before Rukia could recover from her shock and answer a voice cut through the air.

**"Kurosaki-kun!"**

Both of the injured soul reapers turned to see a very anxious Orihime running towards them, but she never made it. There was a massive explosion that shook the ground and a plume of smoke rose behind Orihime.

**"Ah! That's where the kurosaki clinic is!"** Rukia exclaimed.

**"Shit!"** Ichigo exclaimed as he moved to run towards the massive grey cloud that was rising into the sky but he only managed to trip and fall to the ground.

**"Ichigo!?"** Rukia exclaimed as she made a move to help her friend and crush but before she could Orihime was there.

**"Don't go yet, just wait until I heal you, then you can go and save them." **Orihime was practically cooing to him, her voice soothing like a mother's, She knew she was just trying to calm herself down and she hated it but she couldn't stop herself.

Ichigo's eyes stared into Orihime's. Had that explosion made him forget everything he had come to realize in his inner world? Love, that's what he saw in Orihime's eyes. He would always be able to protect because of her love, and the love he returned. It was precious to him so he would fight to protect it; that was his resolution.

**"Yeah, that would make standing easier,"** Ichigo smiled to her.

* * *

Yuzu blinked her large eyes and looked around.

**"Something wrong?"** Karin asked as she placed a jug of milk into the shopping cart the latter was pushing.

**"Uh? No… it's just, a weird feeling I got."**

"**Hm?"** Karin looked at her oddly. **"Maybe the house blew up."**

**"Eh!? Karin, don't say such things!"** Yuzu scolded as she turned the cart into the next aisle. **"I just hope Ichi-nee is okay. Ooh, Karin, look! There is strawberry Paki! Do you think Emily would like to try some? Does she know what Paki is?"**

**"How do you expect me to know?" **Karin growled, **"If you want to get it then get it. Let's just finish shopping so we can meet dad in the pharmacy, after spending all day watching that idiot say the same thing to all of those idiots I'm ready to go home."**

**"Okay, I'll get it!"** Yuzu smiled.

_'Could anything ever break her spirits?' _Karin wondered watching the small form skip off, down the aisle.

* * *

**Toshiro: You almost fucking killed me!**

**Me: sorry, but it's part of the plot!**

**Ichigo: Orihime, Please heal me quickly so I can go help Matsumoto!**

**Orihime: O-okay!**

**Me: I'm not sure where you guys want the pairings to go so I think I'll set up a poll to see who wants who to be paired up with Ichigo. If I get a lot of votes I'll set up another with the other characters. **

**Ichigo: why do I have to go first?**

**Emily: It's a mental thing, she and my father set it up!**

**Orihime: remember to review! **


End file.
